


hide and seek

by Anyawen



Series: fanwork poetry remixes [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Angst, Don't Post To Another Site, F/M, Friendship, Hiding, M/M, Pining, fandomtrumpshate, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Sherlock hides, and seeks, and finds ... and is found.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: fanwork poetry remixes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591081
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimemoves (WriteOut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abditory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071594) by [thetimemoves (WriteOut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOut/pseuds/thetimemoves). 



> This is a poetry remix of thetimemoves (WriteOut)'s brilliant fic 'Abditory' written as a fill for Fandom Trumps Hate. If you've not read it ... go, go, go!

1\. sought

one parent oblivious,  
the other loath to countermand  
orders to play  
with the companion at hand.

predator and prey  
no choice in his role  
the game is a hunt  
with ending fortold.

the measures he takes  
won't save him for long  
her presence announced by  
sweet, menacing song.

2\. discovery

his laughter is not the biggest  
distraction  
from the situation

nor is it the  
unbelievable [incredible, amazing, extraordinary] fact  
that he's here, and laughing

it's the way  
i welcome it  
and isn't that a turn-up.

3\. deception

he hid behind the lies he'd told  
and refused to see  
the consequences.

there are none so blind  
as those who fail to look  
at what is right in front of them.

4\. unmoving

he is not waiting to be found.  
there is no point.  
those who want him know where he is  
and the one he wants  
isn't looking.

5\. lost

the acquisition of knowledge  
does not guarantee understanding.

there may be answers behind the door  
to shed light on his past  
and scatter the shadows  
that haunt him.

he is not ready to hear them.

6\. found

though the structure  
has been badly damaged  
the foundation of what they once had,  
what they had once been,  
remains

they are both willing and able,  
dedicated to the process of repairing  
their hearts and their home

the debris of pain and grief,  
deception and betrayal,  
are cleared away  
giving them space  
to build the expanded future  
they have claimed

the game is never over  
but it has been won


End file.
